Thing-Thing Arena Pro/guide
Welcome to the Diseased Productions Wikia strategy guide for Thing-Thing Arena Pro. = Controls = These are the default controls. Note that they can be changed via the pause menu in-game. * A''' - Move Left * '''D - Move Right * W''' - Jump * '''R - Reload * E''' - Change Weapon * '''F - Open Doors * M''' - Toggle Map * '''P - Pause Tips: * If you hold the Jump key, you can reach higher distances. This is crucial for hard-to-reach platforms. * The mini-map is in the same position as the ammo meter when enabled, and your position is marked in real time. Use it to help you navigate the environments! = Weapons = In total, there are 21 weapons in the game. Four of these are available by default: *Spectre 9MM *M1370 PG *PDW-9 *Model 6-357 The rest are unlocked behind three certain objectives, which are consistent throughout each stage. Once you acquire the rewards from the first two objectives listed below, you may use them afterwards in the same stages which you've unlocked them from to obtain the third objective. Note that you will still have to re-collect the same gun parts and weapon-specific kills to do this. * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Get 50 Kills with _____ * Complete All Objectives in One Round Pistols Spectre 9MM The Spectre 9MM is one of four starter weapons in the game. UDP 10MM It is acquired by collecting all four gun parts in the Blank Canvas stage. Shotguns M1370 PG The M1370 PG is one of four starter weapons in the game. M1370 An upgraded variant of the M1370 PG. It is acquired by killing 50 enemies in the Hydroponic Garden stage using its counterpart. IL Duce A shotgun. It is acquired by completing all objectives in one round in the Hydroponic Garden stage. Submachine Guns PDW-9 The PDW-9 is one of the four starter weapons in the game. AP-1 An upgraded variant of the PDW-9. It is acquired by killing 50 enemies in the Basement level using its former counterpart. Hyper Death Blaster It is unlocked by completing all objectives in one round in the Basement stage. Magnums Model 6-357 The Model 6-357 is one of the four starter weapons in the game. Model 5-454 An upgraded variant of the Model 6-357, which while holds one round less and reloads slower, does twice as much damage. It is acquired by killing 50 enemies in the Cryogenics Lab stage using its former counterpart. SS-500 It is unlocked by completing all objectives in one round in the Basement stage. Murder Snub It is unlocked by completing all objectives in one round in the Basement stage. Assault Rifles Krinkov The Krinkov is the one of the first unlockable assault rifles in the game, and is obtained by collecting all four gun parts in the Cryogenics Lab stage. Krinkov MOD-0 An upgraded variant of the Krinkov, which despite being slightly weaker in damage, makes up for it with its faster firing rate and reload. It is obtained by completing all objectives in one round in the Cryogenics Labs stage. XR-556 It is obtained by collecting all four gun parts in the Hydroponic Garden stage. Other Gauss Pistol It is unlocked by killing five enemies on the Blank Canvas stage using the Hyper Death Blaster. Gauss Rifle It is unlocked by completing all objectives in one round in the Service Tunnel stage. Acid Lobber It is obtained by collecting all four gun parts in the Basement stage. M35 Launcher It is obtained by collecting all four gun parts in the Service Tunnel stage. M3-556 Minigun It is acquired by killing 50 enemies in the Service Tunnel stage using the XR-556. Artifact 23 It is unlocked by completing every single objective in the game. = Stages = There are a total of five stages, each with nine objectives to complete. Once they are unlocked, you are free to tackle the objectives in any order you'd like. This means you can progress to a later stage to acquire new weapons to help you complete earlier ones. Objectives can be also be earn individually if desired, and taking this approach is a slow, yet safe way to finish all regular eight objectives in every stage. It's often best to go for the completionist round once you've familiarized yourself with the layout of each stage. It is crucial you stay alive until the timer expires for in order for any completed objectives to be updated in your save file. If you quit via the pause menu, or end up dying, you will lose any progress made during that particular round. Cryogenics Lab * Amateur Score: 3,000 * Pro Score: 6,500 * Operator Score: 10,000 * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Find the Secret Briefcase * Get at Least 75 Kills * Get 50 Kills With the Model 6 357 * Destroy 10 Data Discs * Complete All Objectives in One Round * Weapon Unlocks: Krinkov, Model 5-454, Krinkov Mod-0 Hydroponic Garden To unlock this stage, you must complete at least '''4' objectives.'' * Amateur Score: 5,000 * Pro Score: 10,000 * Operator Score: 15,000 * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Find the Secret Briefcase * Get at Least 50 Headshots * Get 50 Kills With the M1370 PG * Destroy 10 Data Discs * Complete All Objectives in One Round * Weapon Unlocks: XM-556, M1370, IL Duce Basement To unlock this stage, you must complete at least '''8' objectives.'' * Amateur Score: 5,000 * Pro Score: 10,000 * Operator Score: 15,000 * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Find the Secret Briefcase * Gib 50 Enemies * Get 50 Kills With the PDW-9 * Destroy 10 Data Discs * Complete All Objectives in One Round * Weapon Unlocks: AP-1, Acid Lobber, SS-500, Murder Snub, Hyper Death Blaster Service Tunnel To unlock this stage, you must complete at least '''12' objectives.'' * Amateur Score: 5,000 * Pro Score: 10,000 * Operator Score: 15,000 * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Find the Secret Briefcase * Get at Least 100 Headshots * Get 50 Kills With the XR 556 * Destroy 10 Data Discs * Complete All Objectives in One Round * Weapon Unlocks: M35 Launcher, M3 556 Minigun, Gauss Rifle Blank Canvas To unlock this stage, you must complete at least '''36' objectives.'' * Amateur Score: 10,000 * Pro Score: 20,000 * Operator Score: 30,000 * Collect 4 Gun Parts * Find the Secret Briefcase * Get at Least 100 Headshots * 5''' Kills With the '''Hyper Death Blaster * Destroy 10 Data Discs * Complete All Objectives in One Round * Weapon Unlocks: UDP 10MM, Gauss Pistol = Point Rewards = Objectives Objective Complete - 100: Self explanatory; is individual however, and will not stack with any kill points earned at the exact moment. Kills Kill - 10: Base reward for each confirmed kill. Airburst - 5: Additional reward for landing a killing blow while being airborne, generally from using a shotgun. Gibbed - 10: Additional reward for if the killing blow results makes the enemy explodes. This is common with shotguns like the IL Duce, or other high powered weapons. Headshot - 5: Additional reward for if the killing blow to an enemy being a headshot. Flying Headshot - 5: Will overwrite a standard headshot bonus if the same conditions are met, except the target is airborne. Multi Kill x_ - 5: Additional reward for if additional enemies are killed at the same time. Category:Game Guides